


The Warm Aura of Our Mother Lions

by Angel_Cakes243



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Other, Parental Blue Lion (Voltron), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: The Lions all have human forms, and the paladins were born of their auras mixed with the human genes of others.Except Allura, but her dads are the best.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran walked into his living room after finally putting his baby girl down for a nap. When he walked in, five women sat around his livig room.

Coran walked into his living room after finally putting his baby girl down for a nap. She had been fussy because she hadn't felt well all morning. When he walked in, five women sat around his living room. They all looked different, and wore different clothes.

The first one had dark skin with a six pack. Her black hair went down past her waist and had one thick streak of white going all the way down. Her black sports bra went perfectly with her black and white leggings. Her eyes were a peircing yellow and seemed to stare into everyone's souls. She had a small six year old boy on her lap, sleeping contently into his mother's six pack.

The second woman had long black hair but it was kept in a bun. She had two strips hanging in her face and one red strip in her hair. Her lankey build easily hid the temper her yellow eyes showed and the strength it held. Her red shirt was so baggy it hug off of her shoulders, but she wore a black tanktop under it. She had black jeans and a small three year old boy curled on her lap asleep.

The third woman had short, orange hair. Her yellow eyes were hidden behind thick goggles which lenses were yellow, but the frames were green. She had on a science lab coat style dress that clung to her form. Under her dress she wore a longsleve, black turtle neck. From her elbows to her fingers were covered in black gauntlets. Sleeping on her lap was a little baby girl, but she always called the child a boy.

The fourth woman was a dark skinned woman with short brown hair. Her yellow eyes were fun and kind. She was built a lot bigger than the other women in the room, but she didn't seem to mind at all. She wore a bright yellow crop top with yellow shorts. She snuggled a chunky little boy of three years old on her lap, even though the boy was snoring contently without relising his mother was loving on him.

The last woman was probably from the Cuba area. Her yellow eyes held a softness to them that screamed mother. Her long brown hair had two streaks of blue right where her hair cradled her soft face. Her blue shit come over wavey blue pants. On her lap was a sleepig little boy, the same age as Red's son.

Coran smiled as he looked at his friends, all sjuggling their children close.

"Hello ladies. Nice to see you this evening. I wasn't expecting company. What brings you five here?" Black looked up with a serious expression.

"You know what we're here about Coran, don't act like you don't!" Red said angerly, making sure not to stir the sleeping boy.

"Red calm down, now isn't the time for this." Black said clamly. She was the only one other than Coran standing up.

"Black is right, we really shouldn't wake the boys up over this." Green said, blinking behind her goggles.

"Shut up Green! Your kid isn't even a boy!

"Now Red how about we all just calm down. This isn't something to get so worked up about." Blus said, stroking her son's hair.

"Their rught. Why are we even arguing about this?" Yellow said, curled up on the floor with her son. Red huffed.

"I just don't see why you all arn't getting so worked up. This is serious."

"As serious as it my be Red," Coran said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"We can't risk waking the children up and scaring them half to death. That wouldn't solve anything." Red sighed.

"Fine."

"Good. Now what are we ginna do about-?" Before Black could finish her quiestion, the sound of pitter pattering feet could be heard.

"Oh quiznak." Coran mumbled, looking in the hallway. A little Altean girl, about two years old, walked into the room. She was in light blue footy pajamas with her stuffed mouse clutched to her chest. She had one fist rubbing at her eye.

"Daddy?" Coran smiled and pick the girl up.

"Good morning Allura. Fellin any better princess?" The little girl shook her head as she burried her face in Coran's neck. Coran knew she felt fine now, but decided to play a long anyway.

"To bad, the paladins are here. But I don't want them to get sick too, so might as well go put you to bed." She snapped up.

"Pal'dins?" Coran chuckled at his daughter.

"I thought you were sick." She shook her head and squirmed to get down.

"Nuh uh. Fine now." He chuckled and set the girl down. About that time, the other kids woke up and started playing with the Altean princess. Coran smiled as he sat down in a chair. About an hour later, Alfor walked in and kissed Coran on the head.

"Hello you gorgeous man." Coran smiled but rolled his eyes.

"At least you didn't complete that nickname." He leaned his head back and accepted the kiss Alfor gave. Allura threw a foan block, hitting Alfor right on one of his ears. The two looked at their daughter.

"What did we say about throwing things in the house?"

"No kissin my daddy." Alfor chuckled.

"He's my husband."

"Don't care. My daddy." She squeeled in joy as Alfor went to tickling her. The 5 kids were so distracted, none of them saw their mothers sneaking up on them. Working as one, the five women scooped up their children and tickled them, making the house explode with laughter. Coran smiled and drank his coffee as he watch his family all together in one happy pile.

That is until all twelve of them ganged up on him, pulled him into the floor, and tickled him mercilessly.


	2. Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter about Pidge and his mom

Pidge woke up to the sound of the kitchen whirring to life. He sat up and yawned, slipping his glasses on over his eyes. He saw his light blink on his phone as light streamed in from his curtans. He picked it up.

_Chubby Love: Morning babe!  Hope you slept well! <3_

Pidge smiled and typed out a reply.

_Pidgy Babe: Morning cutey.  I did.  Love you too. <3 <3 <3_

He turned off his phone and got up.  He put on a clean binder and went to his closet.

"Let's see... what to wear.  Hm.  Maybe just green stuff."  He pulled out a green T-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of green socks.  The whirring from the kitchen got quieter, so he figured his mom was done wih breakfast.  He ran down the stairs and looked in.  

"Hey Pidgy."  His mom said, nursing a cup of coffee.  She was in green pjs and her hair was a mess. Her yellow eyes sparkled as she yawned.

"Hey mom.  What's for breakfast?"  He grabbed him a cup of coffee as well.

"Eggs and bacon."  She said as she took a strip of bacon.

"Oh cool. Thanks mom." He said as he took a palte of breakfast.

"No problem. Got any plans for today Pidgey?" Pidge got himself some more coffee as he looked st her.

"No not really. Why do you ask?" Green's face lit up with a huge grin. 

"Perfect!  I'm gonna take you to the science facility with me later!  It's bring your son to work day!"  Pidge's face beamed in joy.

"Really?!  Awesome!  Let me get dressed really quick."  He sprinted up the stairs to brush his hair and teeth.  He quickly got his shoes on and ran down.  In that time, his mother was completely dressed.  He didnt question it.  His mom was weird.

"Alright! Lets go!"  Pidge ran out the door and into the car.  His mom came out and drove to the small green Kia to the lab.   Once they got in, Pidge started ignoring all the strange looks he was gettig from his mom's cowaorkers and their sons.  He was used to it.  He jsut couldn't wait to proove how smart he was.  He was running through all these formulas in his head when he bumped into a fat woman.

"Oof! Im so sorry Miss!  I was jsut running through some formulas in my head!  I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."  He smiled shyly up at the fst woman.  She gave him a knowing glare and glared at his mother.

"I do hope you relise it is bring your SON to work day yes?"  Green looked up from her work desk.

"Huh? Yes ma'am.  That's what I did.  I brought my son to work.  See?"  She gestured to her teenage son (who ahd been takig testastorone since he hit 11 years old, yet it didnt seem to change much.  Just enough).  The woman scoffed.

"All I see here is a poor little girl being dragged into this lifestyle by her insane mother."  Pidge clenched his fists tightly as he glared at the woman, clearly a secritary.  Then, a tall man in a lab coat walked up.

"Is there a problem Linda?"

"Yes sir Dr.Jacob.  This woman has ignired our rules and brought her daughter with her!"  Dr.Jacob got a good look at the trembling teen being held back by his mom.  He hummed and scratched his chin.

"No.  All I see is a very angry teenage boy.  Also one that I'm told is very cleaver in the arts of inventing."  Pidge glanced over at the doctor and pushed his glasses up.

"Well sir I'd like to think I am."  Lida's eyes and mouth were open so wide you'd have mistaken her for a fish.

"Excellent!  Can i see what you can do?  With your mother's permission of course."  Pidge gave his mom a pleading stare.  She chuckled and nodded.  He got to work.  Goggles flew onto his eyes and thick gloves went on.  He tinkered and messed with the wires on the table.  Finally, the small triangular drone flew up.

"Why, thats nothing more than a simple drone!"  Dr. Jacob shushed Linda and watched.  Pidge walked arcoss the station and whistled.  The drond flew up and nuzzled its blue light into his neck.  He laughed and pulled it off of him.

"How interesting...  A drone you can control with jsut simple orders and yet shows affection like a dog or child...  You really are brilliant!  If you ever need a job, call me!  I want you on my staff as soon as you graduate your final education!"  Pidge beamed as Dr.Jacob practically skipped off.  Linda was left in shock.  With a scoff she sauntered off.  Green chuckled and used her gloced hand to mess his orange hair.

"That's my boy."  He beamed at his mom, then at the little drone.


	3. Of Fathers and Heartbreaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Coran talk about the missing link of their family with the paladins.

Allura gulped in as many breaths as she could.  But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't fill her lungs with air.  She could feel their eyes barring into her soul as they waited for an explanation to this surprise meeting.  She could feel herself being swallowed by anxiety.  Then she felt a soft touch on her shoulder.  Soft whiskers brushed her temple as the man beside her kissed it.  She slumped into the man and he smiled.

"If you need to go outside and take a breather no one would blame you."  She nodded as she held the other's hand.

"Allura?  Coran?  Are you two...ok?"  They looked up at Lance's confused face.

"Yes and no.  You see, this meeting is about...my family."  The five perked up at this.

"Really?  We've always wanted to know more about your family!"  Shiro had a calm excitement about him as he looked at his friends.

"Yeah!  Like your mom!"

"Yeah, who was your mom anyway?"  Even Keith had perked up at the mention of her family.

"I am."  Coran said as he twirled some of his daughter's hair in his long fingers.  Five jaws dropped as they looked at the ginger man.

"What?!  But how?!  You're-!" 

"Not human even in the slightest.  Remember?  That means I'm not locked in by your biological rules."  Lance fell silent and looked in shock at his friends.

"So... does that make you the..."

"Queen?  I guess so.  Never really thought about it.  I was really always the adviser.  That never changed when I got married.  Or when I had Allura.  Besides, Queen is to formal and the clothes are to flowy and pretty to be useful in combat."  Lance hummed and thought.

"So...now that we all know the truth... that gives you free range to tell us all the cute baby stories of Allura?"  Coran grinned brightly as his daughter flushed and glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare."  I smirk crossed his face as he looked playfully at the white haired girl.

"Oh?  Wouldn't I?  I'd be careful what you say I wouldn't dare do.  Remember when your father opened his big mouth and I had the royal chiefs cook isntead of me cooking for a whole week?"  She shut her mouth and slumped.  He chuckled and hugged her.

"What? Ok story time."  Hunk said as he leaned forward in his chair.  Coran leaned back with a grin.

"Well let me see... Allura was the equivilent to a human four year old..."

**_Altia, many many years ago._ **

"Daddy come on!  Mama made dinner!  You need to come downa nd eat before it gets cold and you get hungry!"  Alfor winced as the lights flickered on as his daughter and husband walked into the room.

"She's right Alfor.  If you don't come up now you never will."  Alfor silently rolled his eyes as he clsoed them.  He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'll be up soon.  You two get started without me."  Allura slumped as she leaned into Coran.  The ginger narrowed his eyes at his husband and patted the princess on the shoulder.

"You go up darling.  I need to have a little discussion with your father."  She looked up at her father's partner and saw the annoyance and desperation in his eyes.  She nodded and slunk he way to the dining room of the castle.  Coran crossed his arms as the door slid shut.

"Alfor this is the fifth time this week!  Have you even thought how all this work you've been doing is affecting Me and Allura?  No you haven't.  You've been to focused on this damn paperwork to notice!"  Alfor was slightly shocked.  There was only a few things that could make his husband swear.

"Coran I need to get this done so-."

"Zarkon isn't going to do anything!  He's been saying that to tease you like he always does!  For quiznak's sake Alfor you two are best friends!  He's the uncle to our daughter!  If you don't start coming to dinner I'm gonna stop cooking all together!"  Alfor's eyebrows rose to his hairline in shock.  Coran cooked to prove to the other nobles he was able to be an adviser and the queen plus take care of his family.

"You...you wouldn't!  You love it to much and I love it!  Not to mention Allura!"  Coran raised an eyebrow.

"Either yous tart coming to dinner and bed regularly or I stop cooking."

"You know I can't do that."  

_**Present day** _

"So for the week I didn't cook.  He stopped with all the paper work though."  As the night rolled on, they all shared stories of their families.  At the end of the night everyone went to bed.  Everyone except for Coran.  The ginger was up on the top balcony, twirling his wedding ring that rested on a chain on his neck.  He wasn't smiling and tears ran down his tan cheeks.  He didn't notice Shiro walk beside him until he felt a firm yet cold hand on his shoulder. He flinched as he sighed and took a nurvous glance up at the other man.  He smiled tiredly.  He noticed Allura looking at him worriedly.  It was now that she realised how old her mother was getting.  His once bright orange hair was starting to show streaks of white around his temples.  He looked tired and you could see bags under his eyes that he'd clearly been covering up with make up.  His loose and shimmering smile was barley being held up by a fleeting memory.  

"Why don't you tell us about your wedding day?"  Allura looked shocked.  She had never asked about that day.  She noticed a sad smile on the other man's face.

**_~♡~_ **

Coran jumped away from the handmaids as they tried to change his outfit.  His white suit had been embrordered with silver.  He had on a white cape in place of a veil.

"Your highness you must wear this outfit we had tailored for you!  It is tradition!"  Coran huffed as he fixed his hair.

"Obviously we aren't doing things by tradition.  First off, I'm a man.  Second, I'm the King's royal adviser."

"You will not be once the wedding takes place!"  He shot the woman a hard glare.

"Who says I wont be?  I told Alfor I wouldn't marry him unless I was more royal adviser than queen."  The maids looked shocked at their soon to be queen.  He marched right out and waited.  His anger melted away into a smile as he saw his husband for the first time in hours.  He was in a light blue outfit at the isle.  He was figeting, even after Zarkon smacked his hand for doing so.  After the wedding, they proved how Coran and Alfor could do everything, as long as they were together of course , and still be madly in love.  But the only thing they were worried about, was being in love and having fun on their wedding night.  Everyone else blurred out as the laughed softly in each others' company.  They didn't hardly speak to the other guests, but no one cared.  They were just happy that the couple was so in love.  The only one who was worried about it was the handmaids.  They were all red with anger.

_**~♡~** _

"Alright.  That's enough story time.  We all need to go to bed."  He shook a drowzy Allura and a half asleep Shiro.  He led them back to their rooms and walked into the room he once shared with his partner in crime.  He hit a button on his ring.  The room was covered in a light blue glow as he looked at a small hologram of his husband.

_'Coran.  Never forget how much I love you.  I'll always be here for you.  All you have to do is pull this ring close and know I'll never leave you.  I love you my Queen.'_

The next morning, while they were all eating breakfast, the alarm on the palace went off.  The paladins rushed to their lions while Coran and Allura ran off to the main room.  Coran began rapidly pressing buttons to activate the shields and weapons.  He noticed it was just 4 Galra prisoners.

"Paladins hold your fire!"  The lions stop in front of the prisoners.  Coran headed out, grabbing his crown and cloak on his way down.  He buttoned his cloak as he walked onto the bridge.  Everything was silent as he walked over.  The feeling of a crown on his head and his cloak whipping around him was something he hadn't noticed he'd missed.  He walked out of the shield and drew his lazer gun.

"Be careful Coran"  he heard Keith say over their communications.

"Don't worry lads.  I know exactly what I'm doing."  He stopped in front of the prisoners.  He frowned as the head one flinched.

"How did you get here?"  It was a calm and cool request.  He could never be ruthless and cruel.  The leader of the four looked over.  He looked so much like...  Coran shook his head lightly and looked at them.

"We escaped with that pod over there sire."  Coran outwardly cringed at the word sire." He shook his head.

"Coran is fine.  Please for the love of quiznack never call me that again."  He laughed lightly.  

"Come with me.  Paladins, can you get that pod cleared out so we cant be tracked?"

"No problem 'Queen' Coran."  Hunk and the others laughed as they flew off.

"Oh ha ha!  Very funny!"  He smiled at the prisoners.

"Well, come with me."  He put his gun away and started to walk in.  He was interupted by his daughter running up.

"Mum what happened?  Is everything ok?  Why did the alarm go off?"  She saw the white haired leader and tears swelled in her eyes.  Coran pulled her gaze away and frowned.  He shook his head at her.  The four guests felt unease at the situation of the mother and daughter.  Something about the ginger just sang joy.  But he wasn't as full of joy as he once was.  That much the leader could tell.  He smiled a fake smile as he took his crown and cloak off.

"We'll have to get you lot into chyrosleep to be able to fully heal your wounds.  Shouldn't take but a couple of hours at most."  He typed on a large dashboard and four pods rose out of the ground.

"Well go on, don't be shy.  Trust me, it's much easier to wake up a couple hours later rather than a thousand years later."  The four stepped inside and the glass slid closed.

_**~♤~** _

The white haired leader of the prisoners had begun exploring after he woke up.  He was looking for the Queen.  For some reason, he wanted to get close to this royal man.  As he was walking, he heard a voice.  It didn't match the queen's voice, or any of the voices he heard as the paladins or the princess.  It sounded like his.  But he wasn't talking.  He snuck close and peeked into a dark room.  It was lit up by a blue hologram of a man who looked like him, just more regal. The man had a loving smile on his face as he spoke.

 _'All you have to do is pull this ring close, and know I'll never leave you.  I love you my Queen.'_ And with that, the image flickered away and the curtains drew back to reveal the setting suns.  He couldn't help but notice how the sun bounced off the Queen's red hair and mustache perfectly.  How it made his golden skin look more golden than it was.  But what he had to notice, was the tears.  The quiet, chocked off sobs that racked through his small but built frame.

"Oh Alfor!  Why now?  Why couldn't you have stayed?  Dead or alive it didn't matter!  But now... why did you have to come back!  And not remember any of it!"  He let out broken sobs, which soon turned angry.

"I swear I'll blow up every Galra ship until I get to Zarkon!"  The leader -Alfor as he vaugely remembered- walked up to the bed slowly.  He hesitated and as he did his memories flooded back.  He relised how hurt his husband truely was.  He sat next to him and hugged him close.  He felt the red head tense up as he did.

"Don't worry about revenge my love.  I'm here now and that is all that matters."  He felt Coran let out sobs of pain and joy.

"ALLURA!  ALLURA GET IN HERE!"  The princess ran in as soon as she could.  She froze in front of the bed, but her parents pulled her down into a family hug.  Coran pulled Alfor in for a kiss and the world faded for the three.  It was jsut them.  Or at least it was until the other three prisoners jerked Alfor back away from them.

"Are you insane?!  You were kissing a queen!"  Alfor rubbed his head.

"Yeah because it's been well over a thousand years since I have."  The other three looked confused at their friend.

"Coran is my husband.  We got married and had Allura."

"So wait...that makes you a king!"

"Well yeah I guess."

"You sound like mum explaining he was a queen to the paladins."  The girl laughed as Coran smacked her arm playfully.  The prisoners left the small family.  The three smiled as they stayed curled up in bed for the rest of the day.  Just the three of them.  Together.  Like it should be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L8ng. And heart felt. And mispelled. I havent watch voltron in a while so I forgot how to spell some stuff.


End file.
